


Likavesienkeli

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aakkosten mittainen tarina kiusatusta Rauskista, jonka elämään ilmestyy kerrankin joku, joka ei arvostele häntä hänen elämänsä elämän kautta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likavesienkeli

**Author's Note:**

> Sanon jo etukäteen, että itselläni ei ole mitään kokemusta kiusatuksi tulemisesta. Olen kuitenkin kavereideni keskuudessa nähnyt sitä aivan liikaa, joten ehkä tämän fikin idea kumpuaa sieltä.  
> Varoituksen olen tähän laittanut sitä varten jos joku ei halua edes epäsuoraa kuvailua ko. tapahtumasta lukea. Ja lisäksi voin sanoa siitä, että olen koittanut pitää kuvailun... siistinä.  
> Toivottavasti edes joku nauttii tämän kokeellisen angstipätkän lukemisesta ^^  
> (En pahoittele kornilta kuulostavasta nimestä. Jokainen ottaa sen miten tykkää.)

**Aamu** • ["There's never been a way to make this easy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNjX6o7t6NU)  
Taas yksi niistä aamuista kun Rauski on jo herätessään valmis unohtamaan koko tulevan päivän. Vartin hereillä olon jälkeen hän on laskenut jo kolmesti, kauanko hänen tämän päivän piinansa kestää. Kuusi tuntia, neljäkymmentäkaksi minuuttia ja aivan liian monta sekuntia sen lisäksi.  
Siihen aikaan kuuluu viisi tuntia tuskaista hiljaisuutta ja sen odottamista, että maailma kaatuu, neljä varttia selviytymiskamppailua ja vielä yksi tunti pakomatkaa siltä kaikelta. Siinä välillä kukaan ei anna hetkeäkään aikaa hengittää, joten happi alkaa loppua yleensä kahden ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen. Ehkä siksi hänestä on tullut niin voimaton; Hapenpuutteen takia.  
Silmien takana tykyttää alkava päänsärky, kuin joku tökkisi puukolla silmään. Se särky on ollut siellä joka päivä siitä lähtien kun elämästä alkoi tulla helvettiä. Siitä lähtien kun hän alkoi nähdä painajaisia, viettää unettomia öitä ja kuolla hitaasti sisältä. Rauski ei edes muista, milloin on viimeksi ylipäätään halunnut herätä, hänen painajaisensa kun jatkuu valveillakin. Jos hän vain voisi olla heräämättä, edes yhtenä aamuna.  
Nyt enää neljäkymmentäyksi minuuttia. Mahtavaa.

* * *

**Byrokratia**  
Niiden muiden kesken vallitsee joku yhteisymmärteinen byrokratia, jonka uhri Rauski on. Yksin sitä vastaan on vaikeaa taistella ja hän on luovuttanut jo aikapäiviä sitten. Hän antaa niiden mieluummin olla ja yrittää sillä välin kadota. Jos ne vaikka jonakin päivänä unohtaisivat hänen olemassaolonsa. Häntä pelottaa vain se, että hän unohtaa itse ensin. Tai toisaalta, eihän sillä niin väliä ole.  
Yksi niistä kääntyy katsomaan Rauskia. Hän tuijottaa kylmästi takaisin, niin kauan kunnes se sivaltaa häntä byrokratian piiskallaan, jättämättä mahdollisuutta vastaväitteisiin. Sillä niin byrokratia toimii; Kenelläkään ei ole varaa valittaa.  
Sanat uppoavat kuin piikki lihaan, vaikka Rauskilla onkin niistä samoista jo ikuisuuden kokemus. Turtumuksen tuomaa nautintoa hänelle ei ole kuitenkaan suotu ja siksi jokainen kerta vain jaksaa sattua. Hän ei silti ymmärrä niitä ihmisiä, jotka ovat samassa tilanteessa ja satuttavat itse itseään tunteakseen edes jotain. Kyllä kipua tuntiessaankin voi olla kuollut. Ei se todista mitään.

* * *

**Chill**  
Kun kello pärähtää, Rauski kasvattaa siivet käytävässä ja aikoo lentää kotiin. Siihen hän on tottunut. Jyrän alta on pakko ehtiä liukkaasti pois, ettei joudu keräämään luitaan paperikorista, kuminpurun kokoisina paloina. Tänään hänen kiitotiellään on tosin töyssy.  
”Tsillaa”, ääni sanoo kun Rauski törmää ulko-ovella toppatakkiin pukeutuneeseen vuoreen. ”Missä palaa?” Rauskin ensimmäinen vaistomainen reaktio on vain sähistä jotain mahdollisimman raivokasta vasten tiesulun rintaa, jotta se siirtyy. Jos se seisoo siinä vielä hetkenkin, joku nappaa hänet.  
Katseen kohottamisen jälkeen sihahdus ei tule enää kysymykseenkään. Vaistomaiseksi vastaukseksi muodostuu ”Sun silmissä”. Tuntemattoman jätkän silmissä nimittäin leiskuvat kirkkaat revontulet, pakkastaivaan sävyiset. Sekunnin hämmennys nostattaa hymyn sen huulille. Sitten se liukuu sivuun ja katoaa petojen kitaan, sinne, mistä Rauski niin epätoivoisesti toivoo pääsevänsä pakoon joka päivä.  
Ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä hän harkitsee vakavasti petojen kitaan syöksymistä. Vapaaehtoisesti.

* * *

**Duuni**  
Hän on kuin niiden joku duuni. Ympäri vuoden jatkuva vuorotyö, johon niillä kaikilla on toistaiseksi voimassa oleva työsopimus ja josta saa palkkaa enemmän kuin kellään on tällä taloustilanteella varaa maksaa. Ne jaksavat joka aamu aloittaa kahdeksalta, jatkavat ruokatauon voimalla kolmeen tai neljään ja painuvat sitten tyytyväisinä kotiin. Onnellisina omiin pikku elämiinsä, joissa millään muulla kuin heillä itsellään ei ole mitään väliä ja kaikki pyörii. Valittamatta kertaakaan, että tehty työ painaisi. Omaatuntoa siis.  
Kukaan ei ole kysynyt Rauskilta, haluaisiko hän kenties ylityökorvauksia, vaihdon päivävuorosta yövuoroon tai viikonloppuvapaat. Ylityö? Jokailtainen kaiken uudelleen eläminen. Yövuoro? Mahdollisuus vaihtaa maisemaa, edes aikaa. Tai universumia. Viikonloppuvapaat? Lupa kerrankin vain nollata kaikki tapahtunut, edes parin päivän ajaksi, aikaa korjata vahingot.  
”Hei jätkät, entäs nää lakisääteiset ylityökorvaukset?”  
”Mitkä lakisääteiset? Me tehää nää lait täällä.”  
Niinpä niin. Tässä todellisuudessa duuni ei enää muokkaa tekijäänsä. Työntekijät ovat sen sijaan tehneet tekemästään työstä haluamansa kaltaista, välittämättä paskaakaan siitä, ettei purkumaatyöläisten tule näperrellä tietokoneiden virtapiirejä. Lekalla huitoessa tuhoutuvat tietokoneiden kuorten lisäksi sisuksetkin.

* * *

**Elefantti**  
Hiljaisuudesta, näkymättömyydestä, on tullut elinehto ja silti Rauski onnistuu aina kriittisellä hetkellä käyttäytymään kuin elefantti posliinikaupassa. Käytävässä kilisee kun kynä putoaa itsetuhon vammalla varustetuista sormista.  
Heti joku on Rauskin kasvoilla, rinnuksissa kiinni, henki haisten vasta poltetulta tupakalta ja innolta. Jätkän alahuulessa kimmeltää mustaksi kulunut huulikoru, jonka pallon se työntää aivan liian lähelle Rauskin silmiä, valmiina puhkomaan silmiä nokkimisjärjestyksen huipulta. Vahva, järkkymätön, kaiken kestävä, mistään piittaamaton. Rauski ei ole tässä, ei tässä tilanteessa, väkivallan kanssa törmäyskurssilla, vierasta tupakkaa keuhkoissaan. Ei ole koskaan ollutkaan, tehkööt se mitä vain. Mitä ikinä haluaa.  
Helvetin lyijykynä, painovoima ja ääniaallot. Hiljaisuus olisi säästänyt vaivalta.  
Auktoriteetin haukankatse löytää heidät käytävältä ja laskee epäillen tilanteen pelleilyn ulkopuolelle. Jätkä väläyttää huulikoruaan ja päästää sitten Rauskin menemään, hiljaa nauraen. ”Ens kerralla”, se lupaa ja katoaa kulman taakse vetääkseen uudet sauhut. Rauski ei edes jaksa laskea sitä voitoksi.

* * *

**Fantasia**  
Käytävässä vastaan tulleesta talviprinssistä on muodostunut öinen fantasia. Ei kaunis, herkkä ja lempeän saavuttamaton, romanssin koristelema ja tunteiden punaama, vaan reunoilta himon liekillä mustattu. Herätessään Rauski maistaa huulillaan kuuman ihon ja kylmät sormenpäät. Ja vaniljajäätelön. Aina vaniljajäätelön.  
Hänen talviprinssiään ei ole kuitenkaan käytävillä näkynyt, ei se siellä vakituisesti käy. Kävisikin. Joutuisipa tuijottamaan fantasiansa älyttömyyttä silmiin, ymmärtämään, ettei siinä mitään järkeä ole. _Hänen talviprinssinsä._  
Talviprinssi nyt on jo itsessään sanana täysi klisee, kuin jostain teinitytön päiväkirjasta. Sen Rauski voi silti sietää, mutta omistuspronomini hänen on välittömästi pudotettava pois. Se jätkä ei vaaleine hiuksineen tai pakkasta hohkaavine silmineen voi mitenkään olla hänen. Ei mikään ole. Asunto, kirjat, vaatteet, vessapaperi; Kaikki jonkun muun maksamia. Rauskin oma keho? Kiduttajien omistuksessa. Sisintä hänellä ei tietenkään ole, ei sydäntä annettavaksi. Se hyödytön elin kivettyi liikkumattomaksi jo 1000-luvulla, jättäen kuitenkin jälkensä.  
Miten hän siis voisi näillä omaisuuksilla edes harkita jonkun toisen omistamista?

* * *

**Gigolo**  
”Huora sä oot, gigolo. Noi rytkytkin, monestikko sä myyt persettä, et voit pitää noita? Suna pyytäsin enempi, vaikkei tol naamal varmaa saa.”  
Potku jysähtää kylkiluiden alapuolelle, suoraan palleaan ja vie hengen. Suussa maistuu hapan sappi, sieraimissa tuntuu tunkkainen kuja ja sen hyytävä pimeys. Siitä on jo aikaa kun Rauski on viimeksi jäänyt kiinni pakomatkallaan. Etäisen kiinnostuneena hän tuijottaa omia vapisevia sormiaan maata vasten.  
Yksi lyönti kasvoihin, punaisia pisaroita lentää vanaksi lumelle. Sitten joku repii Rauskin hiuksista ylös ja hengittää hänen korvaansa, ääni hupun vaimentamana: ”Sä oot meille velkaa, _huora._ ” Muu harakkalauma räkättää, mustat silmät pahansuovasti kiiluen. Sitten kujalla tulee hiljaista, kuin haudassa, enteillen menetystä.  
Vyö kilahtaa, Rauski tunnistaa sen omakseen ja sulkee silmänsä. Kylmä käsi luikertaa hänen iholleen, toinen, kolmas, neljäs. Alas, alemmas, kaikkialle. Kosketus kuristaa kurkussa. Sitten ne sysäävät hänet polvilleen hankeen, ilman paitaa, tuijottamaan kerrostalojen välistä pilkistävää taivasta. Paleltaa. Sisältä vai ulkoa, sitä hän ei enää osaa sanoa.  
Tuntia myöhemmin joku löytää hänet kerältä hangesta, itsensä suojaksi käpertyneenä. Suussa maistuu menetykseltä ja vereltä, poskilla on jäätyneitä kyyneliä. Kitalaessa tykyttää, huulet tuntuvat yhä repeilleiltä, kurkku aralta. Jokainen niistä, yksi kerrallaan. Eivätkä ne antaneet edes hengittää välissä.  
Siniset pakkassilmät ovat väristään huolimatta lämpimämmät kuin kesäyö vetäessään Rauskin syliinsä. Lämmöstä humaltuneena Rauski puristaa vaaleat hiukset sormiinsa. ”Kaikki järjestyy.” Aivan kuin hän uskoisi enkeleihin.

* * *

**Heliumpallo** • ["You see how all my broken pieces are painted on the wall"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rygxx_Wt7-8)  
Vierasta kahvikuppia tuijottaessaan Rauski päättää vihdoin puhkaista ajatusten heliumpallon ennen kuin se ehtii leijailla hänen ulottumattomiinsa.  
”Mä en sit haluu olla sun mikää hyväntekeväisyyskohde tai kunnostusprojekti.”  
Hän ei tarvitse elämäänsä lapsenvahtia, henkivartijaa tai Äiti Teresaa. Pieni särö kyljessä ei meinaa, että lasi menee rikki seuraavalla käyttökerralla. Jokainen hänen kuorensa alle yrittävä, hänet korjaamaan jollain tapaa pyrkivä, saa unohtaa koko jutun. Hän on oppinut elämään oman mielensä kanssa saman pään sisällä, vaikka joskus tuntuukin, ettei hän mahdu sinne.  
”Onneks mä en sit harrasta hyväntekeväisyyttä”, Rauskia vastapäätä istuva jätkä toteaa. Sen hymy on epävarma, kuin se lähestyisi villipetoa. Rauski tuijottaa suoraan sen ohi, vältellen pian silmistä paljastuvaa sääliä. Kerran hän on kokeillut avautua, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut. Ne näkivät silloin vain amputoidun sydämen, ja Rauski kasvavan säälin. Nyt hän ei halua kohdata samaa pettymystä, samaa oksettavaa häpeää.  
Sinisissä silmissä ei kuitenkaan vello synkkä säälin valtameri. Ne ovat vain uteliaat, kuin pikkulapsella. Kun jätkä sitten ojentaa kätensä sanaakaan sanomatta, Rauski tarttuu siihen. Hymy hiipii hänen huulilleen. Aito, kiitollinen hymy.

* * *

**Itsemurha**  
Kyllä hänkin on joskus miettinyt sitä, kaiken päättämistä. Itsemurhaa. Mutta hän on jäänyt jumiin siihen, miten hän sen tekisi.  
Tuijottaisiko auringonlaskua, jättäisi viimeiseksi näykseen jotain henkeäsalpaavan kaunista ja vetäisi liipaisimesta? Sitoisiko tärisevin sormin, hätäpäissään, kylppärin kattoon pyyhkeen ja ripustautuisi siihen? Tuijottaisiko kylmyydestä ja verenhukasta siniseksi muuttuvaa ihoa punaiseksi värjäytyvää vettä vasten, ranteet auki? Hyppäisikö tähtitaivasta heijastavaan veteen tyhjältä ja hylätyltä sillalta, kuin hyppäisi taivaalle?  
Ei, ei mitään noista. Rauski tietää jo alitajunnassaan, mikä hänet tappaa. Mihin hän on tuominnut itsensä: Yksinäisyyteen. Se nakertaa reiän hänen betonisydämeensä, saman kokoisen kuin luoti. Jäädyttää hänen verensä, murtaa luut, särkee mielen. Mitään ei jää jäljelle, ei sielua, ei muistoja. Mutta se on hänelle oikea tapa lähteä. Tarpeeksi hidas, tarpeeksi aikaa ajatella, odottaa. Helppo, mutta kipeä.  
”Mihin sä vajosit?” Pehmeä ääni havahduttaa Rauskin ajatuksistaan. Nyt hän tietää puhujalle jo nimenkin: Zappis. Lempinimellä hän sitä kutsuu, vaikka on kuullut oikeankin. Lempinimi vain tuntuu paremmalta, lämpimämmältä.  
Ehkä hän ei onnistukaan itsemurhayrityksessään. Yksinäisyys ei tunnu tässä ja nyt enää niin kaiken nielevältä.

* * *

**Jää**  
”Miks sä haluut mennä sinne? Jää.”  
”Pakko.”  
”Eihän ole.”  
Kyllä on. Rauski tietää jo, miten pitkälle välttely kantaa. Oli aika kun hän yritti, yritti paeta, mutta kahden viikon jälkeen seinä tuli vastaan ja tekosyyt loppuivat. Kun hän palasi, mikään ei ollut muuttunut, kukaan ei ollut muuttunut. Pakoon yrittänyt, päättömään jahtiin rynnännyt saalis oli vain innostanut petoja entistä julmempiin tekoihin. Sen jälkeen hän on mennyt joka päivä, kärsinyt sen mitä täytyy ja panostanut näkymättömyyteen, kovaan kuoreen.  
Onneksi Zappis ei kysy, eikä Rauskin tarvitse selittää. Sen silmissä jää ei sula, vaikka Rauski kuvittelee näkevänsä niissä huolta.  
Ja ehkä se onkin tällä kertaa se varsinainen syy lähteä. Jääminen tarkoittaisi valheelle vallan antamista. Muutaman lisäpäivän jälkeen hän ei enää suostuisi lähtemään, palaamaan omaan rumaan todellisuuteensa. Mutta entä sitten kun hänellä ei enää olekaan lupaa jäädä? Hänen kova kuorensa ei kestäisi sellaista iskua.

* * *

**Kaakelit**  
Tuhannet ja taas tuhannet ihmiset nähneen vessan kaakelit ovat tulleet tutuiksi. Kerran harmaat laatat ovat kellastuneet ja mustuneet, laikukkaat, veden kalkkimat ja saumoistaan murtuneet.  
Vessakopissa tuoksuu ummehtuneelle yleisvessalle ja keinotekoiselle sitruunalle. Niiden paskiaisten ruma nauru kaikuu seinistä, vihlaisee Rauskin rinnassa. Polvet kylmillä kaakeleilla, paita ja hiusten latvat vedestä tippuvina hän tietää näyttävänsä surkealta. Pöntössä hölskyvä vesi lorisee vieläkin edellisen huuhtelun jäljiltä. Se oli hänen kolmas kertansa, hänen kolmas sukelluksensa. Eivätkä ne ole vieläkään kyllästyneet.  
Kylmyys hiipii ihon alla. Rauski laittaa merkille, kuin ohimennen, että hänen polvensa viereisessä laatassa on tussilla siihen mustattu pikkuruinen sydän. Hetken hänen sydämensä tuntee yhteenkuuluvutta sen kanssa. Se on yhtä pieni, yhtä näkymätön, yhtä eloton ja aina kaikkien tallottavana.  
Seuraava sukellus kirvoittaa häneltä kyyneleet. Huutamisen sijaan hän unohtaa olevansa läsnä.

* * *

**Lasimurska**  
Pakkaslumi tuntuu kasvoja vasten aivan lasimurskalta. Sitä on silmissä, nenässä ja korvissa, hän tukehtuu siihen ja se katkaisee hänen huutonsa, repii poskien ihoa ja -.  
Lumi suussa muuttuu happamaksi, karvaaksi kuumuudeksi, muistoiksi kujalta. Silmät ovatkin lumen sijaan täynnä pimeyttä, täynnä häpeää, korvissa soivat loukkaukset. Muisto tuoksuu hieltä, ällöttävän makealta ja raa'alta, joltain seksin kaltaiselta. Jonkun käsi repii häntä hiuksista, toinen kuristaa häntä kurkulta. Tässä hetkessä vai muistossa?  
Mieleen iskeytyy lekan lailla ajatus siitä, että hänen vartaloaan on käytetty. _Häntä_ on käytetty. Joku, aikaisemmin vielä ehjänä säilynyt, on mennyt rikki, revitty hajalle. Hän toivoo, että olisi voinut olla tajuamatta.  
Kuuluu huutoa ja pedot jättävät haaskansa. Joku nostaa hänet ylös lumesta, pudistelee pakkaset hiuksista ja housujen polvista. Rauski tunnistaa tummansiniset silmät, pyöreät kasvot ja mustat hiukset. Zappiksen kaveri, se jonka kanssa Rauski on vaihtanut yhden pelokkaan katseen kyhjöttäessään eksyneenä ja häväistynä toisen todellisuuden sohvalla. Fisu. Sen katseen aikana se ei ollut tuominnut ja Rauski oli heti pitänyt siitä.  
Nytkään se ei tuomitse. Se vain seisoo vaiti kun Rauski oksentaa lumihankeen.

* * *

**Mustelma** • ["My head upon your chest, the pain inside means nothing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD1ALm1l2zw)  
Kämmenselältä ranteelle kurotteleva mustelma muuttuu hitaasti reunoilta ruman vihertäväksi. Niitä on lisää käsivarsissa, selässä, rinnassa, poskella, pienten haavojen kuorruttamina. Zappis on polvillaan hänen edessään, pehmeällä matolla, jaloissaan ympäriinsä siroteltu ensiapupakkaus. Kasvoille valuvat hiukset peittävät sen katseen Rauskin varovaiselta vilkaisulta.  
Sen kosketus on niin hellä. Pehmeä, lämmin, varovainen. Se ei halua satuttaa enää yhtään enempää, se haluaa vain auttaa. Se välittää, kuin Rauski olisi sen arvoinen.  
Hän ei muista, milloin joku olisi viimeksi käsitellyt häntä niin. Hän on aina ollut jollain tapaa väärä, jollain tapaa ruma, jollain tapaa syrjitty. Hän on oppinut pitämään itseään arvottomana, kaiken välittämisen ja lämmön ulkopuolelle suljettuna. Kukaan ei ole koskaan koskenut häneen haluamatta pahaa. Ja nyt Zappiksen kosketus on niin hellä, että se soi.  
Siniset silmät nostavat katseensa Rauskin käsistä. Nielaisu, ja Rauski on tyytyväinen, ettei se katsonut häneen aikaisemmin, vanginnut häntä talven ihmemaahan. Hellät sormet kulkevat vapisten käsivarrelta olkapäälle, solisluulle ja kaulalle, niskan taakse. Hetken se pyörittelee sormissaan Rauskin hiuksia, katseellaan lupaa pyytäen.  
Suudelma on lämmin ja pelkkää pehmeyttä, koko Rauskin elämän vastakohta. Eikä se maistu vanijajäätelölle, vaan paljon paremmalle.

* * *

**Narsisti**  
Itsetunnon häneltä murskasi sanoillaan narsisti, joka ei sitä itse edes tajunnut.  
Aluksi ne olivat vain pieniä säröjä, jotka nopeasti kuitenkin aiheuttivat uusia, suurempia, haperruttivat hänen itsetuntonsa haurasta lasia. Kun lasi lopulta halkesi, Rauski oppi elämään sen kanssa kasvattamalla kuoren. Mutta varomaton narsisti asteli palojen päälle, jauhoi ne jaloissaan tomuksi, vahingossa. Eikä Rauski siksi voinut vihata sitä.  
Hän oli luottanut siihen ihmiseen, jokaisella solullaan. Hänen paras ystävänsä, siipimiehensä, tukipilarinsa, kumppaninsa. Hän oli antanut sen tehdä, mitä huvitti ja rikkonut itsensä siinä samalla. Narsisti oli omalla polttoainetta vaativalla egollaan vienyt Rauskilta sisältä liekin, himmentänyt hänet, tehnyt hänestä varjon. Kun Rauski oli tajunnut sen silmistä vuotaneen myrkyn suonissaan, ei ollut ollut enää paluuta. Itsetunto oli menetetty, murennut tomuksi lattioille, eikä Rauski ollut pystynyt enää luottamaan. Pahinta oli, että hän syytti siitä kaikesta itseään.  
Joten se hellä, kaiken muuttava ja mitä tahansa merkitsevä suudelma hämmentää hänet täysin. Se on samaan aikaan vaatimus ja lupaus. Luottamuksesta, jota Rauskilla ei ole antaa.  
Kysymystä tulvivat silmät ovat kuitenkin oiva tapa hukkua. Ja siksi hän on tällä kertaa se, joka kumartuu, valmiina uuteen suudelmaan.

* * *

**Osallistuja**  
Mielessään hän liikkui niiden kahden suudelman aikana niin paljon, niin kauas, että jokin ehtii muuttua. Hän tajuaa haluavansa olla yksi osallistujista.  
Jalkaa toisen eteen ja sitten hämärän hangen jalkojen alla valaisevat auton valot. Auton pyyhkäistessä ohi, Rauskin ojaan lankeava varjo on hetken paikoillaan, kävelee liikkumatta senttiäkään. Pakkanen korventaa keuhkoja, muotoilee huurretta hiuksiin ja kiehkuroita ilmaan. Maailma on hetken pysähtyneenä siinä autojen valoissa.  
Hellyys on herättänyt Rauskissa halun tuntea. Hän ei ole koskaan lakannut tuntemasta, ei ole koskaan lakannut toivomasta, että olisi. Mutta nyt hän haluaa, jokaisella solullaan, valmiina ottamaan vastaan maailman, jossa kosketus tarkoittaa yhtä kuin turvaa. Hänen kymmenen sekuntiaan korvaamattomana ja hän ei voi olla janoamatta lisää.  
Mutta voiko hän nyt, yhtäkkiä, luopua kuorestaan, päästää kaiken sen sisään, minkä on halunnut pitää ulkopuolella? Ei. Pari kosketusta ei korvaa vuosien kipua. Mikään ei korvaa. Ja silti hän ei halua muuta kuin kerrankin tuntea maailman ympärillään, osallistua siihen.  
Se alkaa askeleella. Sen kauemmas hänen voimansa eivät riitä.

* * *

**Piilo**  
Lapsena kun pelotti tai tuntui pahalta, mentiin piiloon: Pöydän alle, kaappiin, sohvan taakse, pihavajaan. Nyt niin ei voi enää tehdä vaikuttamatta sekopäältä. Ja siksi Rauski vetää henkeä, sukeltaa viikoksi jäihin, piraija-altaaseen, ja viikonlopuksi piiloutuu lämpimään syliin, jossa kukaan tai mikään ei satuta häntä. Viikolla kärsimystä hän ansaitsee viikonlopun. Niin hän on itsensä kanssa sopinut.  
Koska siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, että hän saisi sen ilmaiseksi. Maailmassa mitään ei saa. Ei, vaikka Rauski tietää kyllä, että Zappis tarjoaisi. Se ei varmaan mitään muuta haluaisikaan kuin antaa Rauskille mahdollisuuden kaukana kaikesta. Rauskilla ei kuitenkaan olisi millä kiittää.  
Yhteinen aika avaa ovia, uusia maailmoja, ajatuksia, näkökulmia. Zappis raapii Rauskista kokoon ihmisen, jota hän ei ole edes itse tunnistaa. Hän on aina häivyttänyt itsensä reunoilta, ollut jotain muuta kuin ehkä haluaisi. Maailma värittyy kirkkaammalla väriskaalalla kun sen näkee toisen silmin, jaettuna.  
Ja Rauski tajuaa pursuavansa ideoita, mielipiteitä, sanoja, puhetta. Hän ei ole koskaan puhunut niin paljon, ollut niin uppoutunut mihinkään. Hän ei kadu yhtäkään keskustelun ja naurun parissa valvottua yötä.  
Hän on oppinut jäämään, vaikka vannoi itselleen, ettei tekisi niin. Siitä peritään maksu Zappiksen halulla värittää hänelle menneisyys.

* * *

**Ruoste** • ["I never thought a sunrise could burn more than a midnight without you"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsqDPqII6-Q)  
Ajatukset maistuvat suussa ruosteelta, vanhalta vereltä. Niissä ei ole mitään kaunista, ei mitään esittelemisen arvoista. Zappis ei saa nähdä häntä niin, kaiken tapahtuneen summana, kaiken sen rumuuden keskellä. Se tietää jo nyt liikaa, on nähnyt Rauskin pahimmillaan. Ollut paikalla kun rumuus venytti kyntensä vihdoin myös hänen sisälleen, hänen ihonsa alle.  
Hiljaisuus huoneessa on odottava, särisee. Siihen ei uskalla sanoilla koskea.  
”Tajuuks sä, et jos sä et puhu siitä, se vaa repii sut rikki?” Zappis kysyy hiljaa, kuin sekin pelkäisi hiljaisuutta. Se nykii käsivarresta, pakottaa Rauskin kohtaamaan jääkenttien värisen katseensa. Rauski tuhahtaa, tuntee palan kurkussaan. Eikö se ole jo huomannut? Eivätkö hänen silmänsä paljasta?  
”Tajuuks _sä_ , et mä oon jo rikki?”  
Se näyttää siltä kuin Rauski olisi lyönyt. Niin surulliselta, hänen puolestaan. Miksi?  
Lopulta se kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee pois. Hetken päästä tupakan tuoksu leijailee asuntoon raolleen jätetystä parvekkeen ovesta. Rauski on aina vihannut tupakkaa, mutta nyt savu kirvelee haavoissa, molemminpuolisen pettymyksen jättämissä. Kaukaisuuteen tuijottava hahmo lasin toisella puolella on tuhansien kilometrien päässä.

* * *

**Sadisti**  
Koko elämänsä kipuun tottuen, sille mitään pystymättä, Rauski ei voi ymmärtää niitä, jotka näkevät toisten kivun kiihottavana. Ei, vaikka hän on elänyt koko elämänsä niiden sadistien ympäröimänä. Niille kivun aiheuttaminen on esileikkiä, bilehuumetta ja Rauskista on tullut niiden seksilelu.  
Joinakin päivinä hän vihaa itseään siitä hyvästä, ettei ole koskaan tehnyt mitään. Ettei ole pystynyt taistelemaan vastaan. Että on antanut itsensä vain vajota siihen katatoniseen tilaan, jossa mikään ei enää hetkauta ja maailma avautuu parhainakin päivinä hiukan eilistä vaaleamman harmaana.  
Toisina päivinä hän taas näkee tilanteessa jotain hyvää. Koska hän on oppinut vihaamaan kipua, koska hän on itse kärsinyt, hän ei halua ikinä, _ikinä_ , sitä kenellekää toiselle. Hän ei kestä nähdä muiden tuskaa, muiden pahaa oloa, kyyneleitä, tyhjiä silmiä. Hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa, jotta joku muu säästyy siltä, mitä hän on kokenut. Vaikkei hän uskaltaisikaan puuttua, vaikkei hänellä olisi edes mahdollisuutta estää tapahtumia, hän haluaa estää muita päätymästä siihen kuiluun, johon hän on omien kiduttajiensa takia luisunut.  
Siksi Zappiksen ei pitäisi kärsiä hänen puolestaan, ei olla niin valmis ottamaan hänen tuskaansa kannettavakseen. Sen pitäisi saada elää ilman sitä. Mutta kumpi sattuu enemmän: Hiljaisuus vai myötätunto?

* * *

**Tarttumapinta**  
Paluu todellisuuteen ei ole koskaan tuntunut niin pahalta, eikä Rauski saa siihen minkäänlaista otetta. Arjessa ja omassa mielessä ei ole tarttumapintaa, ei mitään, mistä pitää kiinni. Hänestä tuntuu kuin hän ajelehtisi, näkemättä rantaa. Aivan kuin hän koskaan olisi seissyt pettämättömällä maaperällä.  
Aika hänen ympärillään vain kuluu. Päivät ja viikot sekoittuvat hänen päässään ikuisuudelta tuntuviin sekunteihin ja valovuosiksi muuttuneisiin tunteihin. Joinakin päivinä hän vain tajuaa tuijottavansa ikkunasta ulos ja näkevänsä pelkkää harmaata. Hän havahtuu vain ihmetelläkseen ajan kulumista. Tai kulumattomuutta.  
Päivien päätteeksi hän ei enää jaksa juosta pakoon, aamuisin hän ei pure hammasta selvitäkseen. Hän on vihdoin saanut sen turtumuksen, jonka on aina halunnut. Hetkeksi heränneet hermonpäät ovat kuolleet, muuttuneet tuhkaksi.  
Rauski vihaa uutta todellisuuttaan. Se on vielä rumempi kuin edellinen.

* * *

**Unohdus**  
Tietenkin hän voisi hankkia täyden unohduksen sille kaikelle. Unohtaa kaiken ja kaikki, jopa itsensä. Onnistuvat siinä muutkin, miksei hän ole kokeillut?  
Siksi. Hän ei vain halua olla se, joka juo muistinsa kurkusta alas, hukuttaa elämänsä pulloon. Alkoholi repisi häneltä maksan, eikä hän silti pääsisi pois piinastaan. Lääkkeilläkään hän ei siihen ryhtyisi, ei haluaisi vain nukkua elämäänsä pois. Sumussa kulkeminen onnistuu häneltä ilmankin, turtumus pelottaa. Ja entäpä huumeet? Valheellinen ilo, nautinto, keveys, elämän helppous. Pahimpana hän pitää itselleen valehtelemista. Jos hän ei voisi luottaa itseensä, hän ei voisi luottaa keneenkään.  
Ja siksi, että Zappis ansaitsee parempaa. Se ei ansaitse sitä, että Rauski heittää muutamat muistonsa siitä likakaivoon, huuhtelee ne vessasta alas, repii ne silpuksi. Se tuntuisi siltä kuin hän ei olisi edes halunnut niitä. Vaikka hän ei muuta haluakaan kuin lisää hellyyttä, lisää suudelmia. Mahdollisuuden luottaa. Hänen sisimpänsä ja typerä, sokea selviytymisvaistonsa ovat kuitenkin päättäneet toisin.  
Joten hän unohtaa unohduksen ja keskittyy sen sijaan peittelemään kipunsa niihin muutamiin hyviin muistoihin, jotka hänelle on suotu.

* * *

**Väistöliike**  
Kun se ilmestyy pakkassilmineen edessä avautuvalle käytävälle, Rauski muuttaa suuntaansa, tekee väistöliikkeen. Hän ei pysty kohtaamaan sen katsetta, ei ajattelemaan selkeästi, ei kohtaamaan omaa häpeäänsä ja liian vaikeita anteeksipyyntöjä.  
Mutta Zappiksen edessä hän ei yhtäkkiä osaakaan olla varjoihin sulautuva aave, käytäville hukkuva henkäys. Sen katse ei kulje hänen lävitseen jälkiä jättämättä, ei, se jättää automaattisesti jälkensä. Eikä se näe ketään muuta.  
Paniikissa, kääntyessään kulman taakse, Rauski kuulee sydämensä sykkeen. Perässä tulevat askeleet, seuraako se häntä vai joku muu? Rauski livahtaa portaikon alle, puoliksi avoimen oven taakse. Silmät suljettuina hän kuuntelee omaa hengitystään, toivoo revontulien väistyvän valaisematta hänen piilopaikkaansa.  
Sillä kertaa se ei häntä löydä. Mutta päivä on pitkä, eikä se luovuta. Katse seuraa Rauskia kaikkialle, samoin muistot, katuvaiset ajatukset. Jossain vaiheessa hän jo melkein juoksee. Ja sitten Zappis ahdistaa hänet nurkkaan, muiden näkymättömiin, ja voi luoja, sen silmät ovat pelkkää jäistä tulta. Se näkee niillä paremmin Rauskin repaleiseen sieluun kuin hän ikinä pystyisi sanoilla sille sieluaan kuvailemaan.

* * *

**Xanor** • ["Even through the noise I feel you somehow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxI9ZAHYgxA)  
Pöydällä pyörii pieni pilleri, ehkä yksi sadasta tai tuhannesta, jotka Rauski on elämänsä aikana ottanut. Ne samanlaiset, aivojen kireitä käyriä rentouttavat, ahdistukseen ja joskus paniikkihäiriöihin tarkoitetut Xanorit ovat koristaneet kylppärin kaappia ikuisuuden.  
Joskus hänen ahdistuksensa oli niin paha, että seinät tuntuivat kaatuvan päälle. Nykyään hän ei oikeastaan enää tunne mitään sellaista, lääkkeiden ansiota tai ei. Ehkä hän on vain nykyään jo niin tottunut. Silti hän ottaa lääkkeensä, jostain syystä, ehkä riippuvuudesta, jonka ne persikan väriset pillerit vääjäämättä aiheuttavat. Tänään ehkä myös Zappiksen jättämien haavojen takia.  
Vaikutusten pitäisi tuntua vasta parin tunnin päästä. Rauski väittää tosin itselleen, ettei tunne kuin haittavaikutukset. Tunnin sisään hänet valtaa väsymys, tokkuraisuus, joka tekee hänestä kömpelön ja raukean. Kaikki tuntuu hitaalta ja mutkattomalta, leijuvalta. Ilmakin tuntuu raskaammalta kuin ennen ja ikkunan takana maisema vuoroin sumenee ja tarkentuu.  
Kimeä pimputus tuntuu leijailevan hänen korviinsa venyneenä versiona itsestään. Kestää hetken ymmärtää ovikello ja kaksi lisää yhdistää sen toiminto. Lopulta Rauski nousee keittiöjakkaralta ja laahustaa ovelle, haparoiden. Maailma keinahtaa.  
Onneksi hän kaatuu lattian sijaan pehmeään syliin avatessaan oven.

* * *

**Yöperhonen**  
Tunne on samanlainen kuin yöperhosella sen tavoitellessa valoa. Riittämätön, haluava, vetovoimainen, kaiken ylittävä. Kahden ruumiin välillä humisee kun ne tiedostamattaan haluavat toisiaan.  
Sitä tunnetta Rauskissa ei herätä kukaan muu. Hän tunnistaa ruumiin välittömästi, silmiään avaamatta, mitään ymmärtämättä. Hän tunnistaa lämmön, lantion kaaren, vatsan, rinnan päänsä alla. Karhea, poskea hiova ja nenää kutittava villapaita tuoksuu tutulle tupakalle ja pakkaselle. Kukaan muu ei sitä haista, mutta Rauski ei voi kuvailla tuoksua mitenkään muuten. Pakkanen; täydellisen puhdas ja kylmä sininen. Jos sininen olisi tuoksu.  
Sormet tuntuvat vieläkin raskailta kun hän pujottaa ne kankaan poimuihin ja lämpimälle iholle. Pehmeät huulet suutelevat niitä, punovat kylmien sormien joukkoon. Ääni ei kulje, kieli ei halua taipua ja silmät pysyvät itsepintaisesti kiinni, mutta Rauski ei ole tuntenut oloaan koskaan niin hyväksi. Kuin uppoaisi pumpuliin tunnettuaan vain kovia kiviä. Sitä hänen elämänsä kai on ollutkin, täynnä luita rikkovia kiviä.  
Huulilta pääsee lempeä mumina, Rauski puristaa kylmiä sormia tiukemmin omillaan. Hän ei halua unensa päättyvän. Hän ei halua enää kohdata maailmaa unen toisella puolella.

* * *

**Zirkoni**  
Avatessaan silmänsä hän kohtaa kirkkaan siniset zirkonit, jäähileiset jalokivisilmät. Rauski on lopettaa hengittämisen kohtaamastaan kauneudesta. Miten rumassa maailmassa voi edes olla jotain sellaista?  
Takaisin ne katsovat kuin näkisivät sädekehän hänen päänsä päällä, lumivalkeat siivet selässä. Vaikka se tietää totuuden.  
Se näkee rumuuden, tunnistaa sen, tuntee sen. Näkee sen Rauskin sydämessä ja sielussa asti, pois lähtemättömänä. Silti se on valmis koskettamaan, valmis suudelmaan, yhteiseen hengitykseen. Ja Rauski tajuaa, että sekin on ihme, että hän itse on. Valmis päästämään jonkun ajattelematta niin lähelle, koskettamaan kehoa, jota kukaan ei ole kunnioittanut. Koskettamaan sydäntä, jota kenelläkään ei ole ollut lupa nähdä.  
Zirkonien pohjalla näkyy totuus. Se ei koskaan halunnut tunkeutua Rauskin rajojen yli. Se vain yksinkertaisesti huolehtii, haluaa ymmärtää, haluaa auttaa jos suinkin voi. Sille Rauski ei ole rikki, ei likainen, ruma, väärä tai arvoton. Sille Rauski on enemmän kuin elämänsä elämän summa. Eikä hän voi ymmärtää, miten hän ei sitä tajunnut.  
Zappiksen katseen alla Rauski vihdoin murtuu. Ensin silmäkulmasta karkaa vain yksi kyynel, mutta sitä seuraa pian toinen ja sitten loputon tulva. Hän kuulee oman huutonsa tukahduttaessaan sen karheaan villaan. Myötätunnon olisi pitänyt alusta asti olla ilmeinen valinta. Hiljaisuus on aina vain tuhonnut.

* * *

**Älä**  
Kaiken sen jälkeen, hiljalleen, Rauski alkaa kertoa kokemuksiaan, koota Zappikselle valmiiksi palapeliä, johon se ei ole itse osannut rakentaa kuin reunat.  
”Älä”, Rauski toteaa yhden tarinan päätteeksi kun Zappis kurottautuu koskettamaan häntä. Käsi vajoaa hitaasti. Se ei intä. Ei ole kertaakaan inttänyt. Se kunnioittaa sitä, että Rauski tarvitsee oman aikansa ja tilansa. Se ymmärtää, että jokainen muisto muuttaa Rauskin käsitystä itsestään, hukuttaa hänet hetkeksi siihen, mitä hän on kerran tuntenut. Ja tämän muiston jälkeen hän ei siedä tulla kosketuksi, ei edes hellästi.  
Ulkona aurinko kimmeltää tuhansista hangen pakkaskiteistä. Sen pitäisi näyttää kauniilta, humalluttaa. Sisällä ilmassa kuitenkin roikkuu synkkyys, joka imee Rauskista kaiken muun paitsi kivun. Ruskea, harmaa, likainen synkkyys, joka värjää seinät. Hän alkaa hitaasti ymmärtää, miksi kaiken sen ulos saaminen auttaa, miksi kaikki olettavat sen auttavan. Kuin vuodattaisi suonistaan pahaa verta. Kipu tuntuu kerran ja häviää, kunhan kuuntelija vain on oikea. Ja Zappis on.  
Tuntia myöhemmin Rauski istuu Zappiksen käsivarret ympärillään ja nauraa televisiosta pulppuavalle komedialle. Seinillä ei näy enää jälkeäkään muistojen kuravedestä. ”Älä ajattele sitä enää”, Zappis kuiskaa hänelle, suutelee poskea. Rauski säpsähtää, mutta näyttää sitten kieltään. Se on vapauttanut hänen sisäisen lapsensa, kaikkien niiden rumien muistojen keskeltä.


End file.
